edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TimeMan2112/WBTE, Chat, Paintball, Wiki, and 2.0!
Well, this long blog post doesn't need an introduction. Read on, and have a happy new year! '''Welcome Back to Eden: '''Well, today I decided Welcome to Eden will have its final run early next year. v9 will be the end of WTE. It will include everything originally planned to be in the update except for all the 2.0 features. So, what will happen after WTE? Well, I'll be remaking it on the new world generator. I'll be remaking every building (except possibly the coliseum, that was a pain in the arse) onto the new Normal World with the new world generator. And yes, I'll be reconstructing every building, but they won't be the same. They'll be bigger. Better. New features will be added to them. And everything being remade..thats only v1. I've got dozen of build updates planned. Although I'm leaving WTE behind, you'll be welcomed back to a new, bigger, better, and more fun world coming in 2013 following 2.0. And, of course, it'll have some cool 2.0 features in there. So, welcome back. Are you ready? '''Chat: '''Chat has been exploding with activity lately, and I've realized how useful it is. I've gotten to know some of our Wiki better and even played some MC PaintBall with them (see below). It also helps organize events, check in on what everyone's doing, and more. If you haven't used chat I definitely reccomend dropping by and sending us a message! '''Minecraft Paintball: '''So, any Minecraft players out there can join Minecraft Paintball (IP is pb.bukkitservers.com) and play with us! Its a fun, lag free (as I've noticed) server thats very addicting. Be on the lookout for some of our Wiki memebrs on there: Bnm70 (Bnm786), wubbagubba (TimeMan007, dont ask about the username .-.), and Dblcut3 (Dblcut3). Drop by and give us a paintball to the FACE! '''The Wiki: '''The Wiki has actually been doing better lately thanks to tons of activity and using chat as a very useful resource. We're getting new memebers, advertising, being on more, and having fun. We're also editing and checking out worlds - all great for the Wiki. Come visit us frequently and toss a few edits in. '''2.0 Fail: '''Well, happy 2013! Wait..what? 2.0 was coming in 2012, Ari! WTF!? Don't rage at us; We aren't the developers. But still, Ari did say its coming out in 2012 and it looks like it won't make that goal. Either way, the update will be great and in a matter of time it'll be out, into our hands, and information about it will be flooding the Wiki pages. '''Buerocrat Naughty Monster: '''I think it's time that Bnm becomes a buerocrat. He definitely deserves it and since none of them are on anymore, we certainly need an active one, which is exactly what Bnm is. Active on the wiki. So, if you're reading this and you're a buerocrat, promote Bnm if you agree with us and we'll forever love you! <3 Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts